


Waves of Life

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Reference, Malon is Time's groundment, Nightmares, No angst its all fluffy times for the fam today, Okay there's a teeny tiny bit of angst because of the nightmare but that's it, Only the one, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: “His anniversary is soon.” He added. “Within a couple days.”“Do you think we should do something?” Sky asked.“I was thinking that we could throw them a party and-”“Like we did with Wind?” Warriors argued. “Because for an FYI that did not work out too well. Who’s to say they don’t celebrate their anniversary?”“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. It was a happy time for them. Wind was a different story.”“Sky does have a point.”“Alright, this doesn’t give us much time. We’ll run everything through the others as we go.”It was a plan set in stone.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Waves of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/gifts).



> For the 2k20 Summer Solstice Exchange! I hope you enjoy!!

_ The powerful and intense music poured from the grand pipe organ as Link stepped through the giant iron doorway. The Evil King himself sat at the far end of the chamber, his fingers tickling the ivories. Princess Zelda stood in a massive pink crystal that was raised high in air just above the grand pipe organ. Link could see the look of fear on her face, their hands tingling slightly as their triforce pieces were slowly resonating back together.  _

_ He felt a strange force of power running through him, Navi swirling around him. _

_ When suddenly, Ganondorf paused for a moment.  _

_ “The Triforce parts are resonating… They are combining into one again…” He spoke low, not taking his eyes off the keys. “The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago… I didn’t expect they would be hidden within you two.” _

_ Then his maniacal laugh erupted from his chest as he rose to stand.  _

_ “And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!”  _

_ Dramatically, he swept his long red cape behind him, turning to face the hero.  _

_ “These toys are far too much for you!” The Triforce of Power began to light upon the back of his hand, shimmering like the brightest star in the night sky. “I command you to return them to me!” _

_ With an anguished cry, Ganondorf released a thick wave of dark magic, It encircled them both, nearly reducing Link to his knees as Navi tried her best to stay, but it had become too much for her. _

_ “Link!” She cried. “I can’t help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can’t get close! I’m sorry Link!” _

_ So, she moved to hide in his hat as Ganondorf released the final wave. He began to levitate his laugh once again echoing throughout the chamber. Link managed to get away as fast as she could just as Ganondorf slammed a powerful fist in the ground, magic creaking through the marbled stone, the second ring of stone from the center falling away to the floor below.  _

_ “You’re just in time to see the fall of your pathetic little land!” He bellowed. “I aim to take what is mine!” _

_ Link readied his sword and shield just as the Evil King raised a fist into the air summoning a ball of electricity then promptly throwing it. Link volleyed it back and forth, back and forth until it struck the evil king and his body in an encasement of golden sparks. With a quick draw of an arrow, Link released it and struck him right in the chest.  _

_ He attacked. Once, twice, thrice, slashing away at Ganondorf the shimmering silver of the master sword appearing like a shooting star in the night sky. When the Evil King rose again, Link jumped back to the outer ring. Ganondorf summoned another ball of electricity and flung it at Link, however, he mistimed the swing and the ball struck him in the chest, paralyzing him to the core as sparks were sent throughout his body. He couldn’t scream or cry or yell. Princess Zelda depended on him and his life was on the line.  _

_ “Give up boy!” Ganondorf boasted. “I will be your king!”  _

_ Link gritted his teeth. “You will never be my king!”  _

_ Then, just as Link rose to stand, Ganondorf raised both hands in the air as he summoned a massive dark green ball and threw it towards Link’s general direction. It shook the tower like a massive earthquake and the ground caved in once more, bricks of stone falling. Link’s cry gave way sounding like music to Ganondrof’s ears.  _

_ “Zelda!”  _

“Zelda!” 

He shot up, eyes wide in fear. The room was dark and quiet, Malon sleeping peacefully next to him. His entire body ached as the feeling of electricity shot through his skin, sending gooseflesh to rise the hairs on his arms and nape standing on end. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it at the back of his skull tightly as he tried to remain grounded. 

Blood pounded in his ears like a war drum. His heart thudded against his chest so hard it felt like it could burst right out. His hands shook and feet tingled, vision becoming so disfigured he thought we was looking through a fish-eye lens. That fight…he hasn’t thought about that fucking fight in Farore knows how long. The fear and anxiety began to creep in, his breathing slowly becoming more and more rapid, holding the air in for several seconds forgetting to let go. 

Link clutched the blankets so hard his knuckles turned white and nails digging into his palms. His chest grew tighter and tighter. Breathing was becoming hard. So unbelievably  _ hard _ . 

Then the sobs finally escaped, coming out rough as he cried hard bile rising in his throat. 

**“...Someday...when this seal is broken...that is when I will exterminate your descendants…”**

Ganondorf’s voice echoed throughout his ears as his mind instantly shot to Malon. The horrified look on his face gave way to the fear. Someday, he would have a family with her and he feared for the lives of his future children. 

“Link?” 

A soft voice followed by a gentle touch brought him back. The suddenness of it caused Link to lash out and he lunged pinning her wrists to the bed. Only did he realize seconds later that she was no enemy. The soft brown eyes of his wife, held solicitousness and sympathy that laced her pretty face. 

"Hey, hey," She cooed. "I'm so sorry fairy boy. I didn't mean to startle you." 

That tone of her voice brought him back, grounded him to a sense of reality that he didn't know was possible. 

"Mal-" He began, rapsy. "Malon?" 

She reached up to cup his cheeks, stroking her thumbs underneath his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." She repeated. "I'm supposed to be watching over you but instead I startled you." 

She brought him closer, his body shook with ever sob as he embraced his wife. 

"I'm so sorry fairy boy," 

**_Years later…._ **

They stopped for the night in a small clearing, the dense forest just behind them. Darkness was beginning to settle, a thick black blanket covering the night sky. A few clouds dotted with twinkling stars, the occasional breeze passing through rustling the trees and added to the ambience of nature. The rustling of the leaves soothed a few of the heroes, those that were used to the sounds of the forest slept peacefully. 

However, there was one hero that tossed and turned the moment his head hit the pillow. He pretended to be asleep whenever shift change happened. Sky was now on watch and as usual he was asleep. But Time could not be mad for he lacked sleep as well. In a gruff of frustration he quietly rose to his feet and stepped away from the campsite, heading towards the nearest sounds of water. They had surveyed the area earlier that day and thankful that they set up close to a -albeit small- body of water. It was no ocean, but it provided the resources they needed. 

The small waves crashed upon the shore and provided a source of noise that soothed his troubled soul. He sat along the pebbled shore, the moonlight bouncing off the surface of the water, providing a soft glow that softened the area. 

The quiet of the night brought along a voice that he instantly recognized. It was that of a woman’s, soft and gentle as she sang three distinct notes. Without even thinking, Time joined along humming along as he fiddled with the golden band around his ring finger. It needed a polishing, tarnished slightly after a long time of wear. His wife, Malon. She was perfect in every way, bright red hair that he could spot from a mile away, that voice was sweeter than honey, and she was beautiful. 

Malon always brought him back to reality whenever the nightmares plagued him at night. She was always there to soothe him in a way that no one could do. When there were nights he would find himself wide awake, Malon would coax him back to bed and sing. It was a soft tune that she would hum.  _ His lullaby _ , as she liked to call it. It would always lull him into a dreamless and restful sleep. 

After pressing a kiss to the ring, did a single thought appear on Time’s mind. 

_ Their anniversary. It was only a few days away.  _

Part of him wished that they would switch soon. He ached to see her and be with her on that special day. But switches were so sporadic that all nine of the heroes had a hard time telling which Hyrule they would land in next, even in Hyrule’s that they did not recognize. Just recently they were in Wild’s Hyrule now they were in Twilight’’s, just above Lake Hylia.

The humming turned into an actual voice as he sang the notes quietly, letting them drift along the breeze like a boat on the ocean. It brought him back to the time during his adventure when he found Malon singing in the pasture at night to hide from Ingo and his cruel ways. She was so innocent and complied to his will so that none of the horses would get hurt.  _ Goddesses bless her soul.  _

It was when the song finished did Time rise to head back to camp. He glanced longingly behind him a small smile, that voice carrying a whisper to his ears. 

“Be well, my dear,” He answered. 

Time was thankful that it was still Sky’s watch when he got back. Not a single soul was stirring as he headed back to his bedroll. Once he settled down, Time found himself twisting and turning the ring once more, sleeping calling to him like a siren. He cradled his left hand close to his heart knowing that Malon, although worlds even eras apart, she was still with him. 

~~~~

Time must’ve been psychic as they switched to his Hyrule during their travel along a dirt path and miraculously, they ended up in Kakariko Village. It was at least half a day’s walk from here to Lon Lon Ranch. But first, was a much needed break. The old man allowed them to rest for a while in the village, taking the time to enjoy lunch. He recognized Impa’s house just off to the right but he figured she wasn’t home more than likely taking care of Princess -no- Queen Zelda; her coronation was held not too long ago. 

He joined in on the laughter and merriment, but found himself twisting the band once more, running the pad of his finger along the smooth surface. 

The others had taken notice of this and found it oddly strange. He didn’t use to do this until recently. 

“You think he’s anxious?” Warriors commented as he pointed a thumb at the old man. “Ever since we went to Twilight’s Hyrule he’s been fiddling with that shackle for some time now.” 

“Quit calling it a shackle,” Sky slapped the captain upside the head, and it wasn’t as gentle either. “Maybe it’s his way of grounding himself. He is away from Miss Malon for days even weeks ya know.” 

“He’s like this for a reason you know,” Twilight smirked as he casted a side eye. 

“Of course you know. You’re his pupil after all.” 

“No, we were talking the other day and-” 

Twilight glanced behind him finding the old man talking to a bald headed man in a rich blue jacket, both were standing quite a distance away from the camp. The rancher gathered the two around keeping his voice low. 

“His anniversary is soon.” He added. “Within a couple days.” 

“Do you think we should do something?” Sky asked.

“I was thinking that we could throw them a party and-”

“Like we did with Wind?” Warriors argued. “Because for an FYI that did not work out too well. Who’s to say they don’t celebrate their anniversary?” 

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t. It was a happy time for them. Wind was a different story.” 

“Sky does have a point.” 

“Alright, this doesn’t give us much time. We’ll run everything through the others as we go.” 

It was a plan set in stone. 

The group left Kakariko just as the sun struck noon. Twilight tried to keep Time at the head of the group as much as possible while Warriors picked up the back and Sky in the middle. It was like a game of telephone, the plan that they had set in motion was whispered from ear to ear. But they had to be careful with Time, he would occasionally cast a glance behind him and it would silence them immediately. 

The heroes made it to Lon Lon just as the sun reached the late midday almost early evening hours. The sky was colored with brilliant shades of orange and golds, dotted with specs of the rich blue. Fluffy white clouds complemented the spectrum of colors and presented a magnificent display. 

She waited for the heroes at the entrance. She trotted to her husband as they met halfway and lifted her at the waist, lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Whispers of “I’ve missed you,” and “I love you,” rose in the air like smoke. 

The other eight could tell that Time has wanted this for some time now. They would often find him talking about her at random moments, whether it be small talk or actually talking about her to the lads. Sky found it charming because it reminded him of his own special lady that waited for him. 

The couple lovingly invited them into their home, letting the heroes relax and unwind from the stress and woes of battle and adventure. With help from Wild, Malon prepared a big meal and it was a feast big enough to feed an entire village. 

After the dishes were cleared, Time coaxed Malon upstairs for some time alone. Twilight took the time to hatch the plan in full swing. They would enact in the morning after the daily chores about the ranch were finished. 

“Are you sure about this Twilight?” Four asked as he leaned back against the couch. “Time doesn’t seem like a “party” type of person.” 

“Yes.” Sky answered. “It’s a sweet gesture and I’m sure they’ll be grateful for it. They’ve taken care of us, it’s about time we take care of them.” 

There was a chorus of nods and agreements. Malon was humble and kind enough to house all eight of them. It was in the hero’s spirit to return the gesture of kindness. 

.

Come morning, the chores were taken over. Warriors and Sky had the luxury of going into town for an errand, however, they had more to this errand than meets the eye. Time instructed the two where Castle Town was. To take two horses and follow the dirt path through the field to a drawbridge and it’s a straight shot into town. Sky was a little apprehensive about it because by Hylia, the poor chosen hero had no idea how to ride a horse. A loftwing? Sure, that was easy. But an animal that did not exist in his Hyrule, a whole ‘nother story. 

After crossing the bridge, the mare was left in the care of a stable worker.

Each Castle Town they’ve been to is always different and it was always called different too. They think Time once said that it also went by The Market Place. It’s layout varies from one another in a way that’s hard to describe. Yet it seems to be natural because as the decades and eras pass, architecture, culture, and the environment are always changing. A rather small fountain sat in the center as a young girl in a soft yellow dress chased around a cucco. Plenty of villagers were out and about going to and fro from various stalls as merchants shouted their prices and deals. A small crowd was gathered around one stall in particular as the merchant tried their best to calm their consumers. 

But the eye catcher of it all was the beautiful dark brown structure that stood against the sky. The rays of the morning sun caught the color of the windows and shined them down into the building below, but the spire held a crowing Triforce in which it looked to be tarnished from over the years. 

“Alright so we’re supposed to get a new type of fencing,” Sky read off from the list. “We should probably ask aroun-” 

“Yeah yeah, but that can wait.” Warriors had that gleam in his eye and it wasn’t good. “I’ve got an idea.” 

Sky followed the captain’s gaze to the castle and he felt dread settle instantly in his stomach. 

“Oh no you’re not!” He stepped in front of Warriors arm stuck out to the side as if to block him from going any further. “You don’t plan to actually go to the castle do you? We’re on a time limit I’ll have you know!” 

“Look, there’s gotta be someone there that has to know the old man  _ personally _ .” Warriors countered. “Let’s just give it a chance alright? If not, we’ll do the errand and go back. Deal?” 

He stuck his hand out but Sky only glanced from it to the captain’s face. That coy and dry look told a different story. But, if it was to make Time happy then yes. 

“Fine.” Sky shook his hand. 

“Alright then, let’s go!” 

So, one had a spring in his step while the other had so much reluctance and regret that he could feel Hylia ready to smite him at any given moment. They set off towards the castle. 

The pristine white stone slowly came into view as the two heroes approached the front gate. A guard stood at the entrance with a spear in hand. 

“Halt!” He commanded. “Who goes there?” 

“We’re travelers,” Warriors began, showing that he was unarmed. Both were, having left their weapons and armor back at the house. “We wish to have a visit with the princess.” 

“You mean her majesty? Absolutely not. She does not wish for any visitors right now.” 

“Please, it’s an urgent matter with her. A citizen has gone missing and she needs to know about it immediately.” 

The guard gave a skeptical look, raising a slight brow. But he could tell that they were telling the truth and that they posed no threat. He tapped his spear against the ground and the gate slowly opened up with an ominous  _ creeeeeeek _ . So, the two heroes continued along the winding path and headed up to the second gate. However, this one was wide open with the drawbridge down. The front doors opened as they approached the castle looking around as they entered the foyer. 

A rich red carpet stretched from entrance to end as suits of empty armor stood between every other column. Deep blue banners bearing the royal crest hung high along the vaulted ceiling, the crystal clear skylights let in plenty of sunlight to illuminate the room.

The doors closed behind them with a loud _thud_ and both Warriors and Sky whipped around as a wave of fear went through them. _There were no enemies, not around this castle._ _They were fine._

Just as Warriors took another step forward a woman dressed dark colors suddenly appeared before them in a cloud of smoke. 

“Stop right there!” She commanded. “Who are you? Why are you here?” 

Both heroes recognized those crimson red eyes and snow white hair.  _ Sheikah.  _

“You’re ladyship,” Sky gave a slight bow at the waist. “The guards let us in. We wish to speak with her majesty.” 

“The Queen is very busy at the moment. I will gladly-” 

“Now, now Impa. Let’s not send them away so soon.” 

That soft and sweet voice came through, silencing the sheikah instantly. Her royal majesty, Queen Zelda stepped through. Sky’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of his Zelda’s descendant. That honey blonde hair and light blue eyes accentuated her beautiful looks. The folds of aubergine decorated with accents of gold and specs of silver made her shine in the sunlight while a golden circlet adorned her forehead. Hylia was she the epitome of a Queen. 

“Let’s hear what they have to say hm?” She added. The sheikah, Impa as she was called, couldn’t resist that look in her eyes. Zelda turned to the heroes with a smile and hopeful look in her eyes. “I welcome you to Hyrule Castle.”    
  


“Thank you, your majesty,” Warriors nodded with a bow. “We’re here for a very important reason and the both of us are hoping you will hear us out.” 

Zelda’s face lightened to a look of intrigue.

“Come, let’s go somewhere more private to talk.” 

~~~~

Twilight had snuck away from his chores to head to where Wild was, helping pick fresh vegetables from the garden. It was just off towards the left of the pasture. It held a wide variety of vegetables that Wild hadn’t seen before. So, he definitely wanted to experiment with them; he’ll have to ask Malon on what they are. 

For now he had baskets that separated them by what type they were, and as he was harvesting he was throwing them in there. 

“Are you sure you can handle all the cooking, cub?” Twilight asked as he knelt down. “There is going to be a lot more people than just the nine of us.” 

Wild gave his mentor a dry look. “If I can cook for the nine of us, then a larger group of people isn’t going to hurt.” He threw another in a basket. “So when are we enacting everything?” 

“The night of. We’ll have to prepare everything in secret and get it all set up after sunset. That should give us time. I’ll explain everything tonight.” 

“You’re really adamant about the old man’s happiness.” 

Twilight froze for a moment as the image of a skeletal figure dressed in armor which was decorated in vines and leaves, with places cracked and faded and broken, a single red eye staring right back at him. 

“If only you knew half of it.” He gave a smile then went to return to the stables. 

Wild watched longingly after his mentor. He’s seen that frozen expression one too many times and he finally puts it all together that it’s connected with  **Time’s happiness** . He should ask as they all knew that Time and Twilight were related not only by timeline but by blood. But with their twisting and turning timelines, Wild wasn’t sure how to ask and nor did he know the answer that he would receive. 

~~~~

“I see,” Zelda held a finger to her lips in deep thought. 

“We don’t exactly know the full details of the day of his wedding.” Warriors added. “But it would be an honor to have you there. He’s spoken of you with such high regards, that I -we- figured it would only be right if you could be there.” 

“Link and I have quite a history and he is considered a dear friend of mine.” She gave a small smile. “I would be delighted to attend.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Sky clapped his hands together in delight. “We plan to have this at Lon Lon Ranch. It’s a surprise for both of them.” 

“That reminds me of a few friends that would be more than delighted to see him. I’m so glad to hear he found a sense of happiness in his life.” 

“Mhm,” Sky nodded. “We’ll be delighted to have you there!” 

With a smile, the Queen rose to stand. “Let me walk you out. I’m sure you have your errands to return too.” 

_ Oh right.  _ Warriors prayed that the others wouldn’t get  _ too _ upset with them before being gone so long. It was only supposed to be a quick trip and back.  _ Whoops _ . 

The two heroes waved in farewell as they headed back to Castle Town, stopping by the Bazaar to pick up the new type of fencing that Time originally wanted. 

It was just when the sun reached the midday hours did Warriors and Sky finally returned to the stables to collect the stallions that they borrowed and headed back to the ranch. 

However, the two were greeted with a not so friendly sight. The old man stood at the entrance of the ranch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  _ Oh no. _ They were in for it. 

“Where have you been?!” 

“Don’t you start old man!” Warriors held out a finger to stop Time from continuing. “We -as in the eight of us- have never been to your Hyrule’s Castle Town so forgive us for not exactly returning when you wanted us too.” 

Time was at a loss for words and in a sense, the captain was right. 

“Well come on then,” He added. “Put the horses away and you  _ both  _ can help with the task for the fencing.” 

Internally the two groaned and did as instructed, dropping the horses off just as Twilight opened the door to the stables. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” A deep sigh. “You did this on purpose,  _ captain _ .” 

“Yes, I did it just to piss you off.” That smirk made Twilight want to deck Warriors. 

The apologetic look that Sky shot towards the rancher did not ease Twilight’s frustration. 

And to think he would be able to help out the others.  _ Damn you Warriors.  _

“Hurry along now!” Time ushered along. “We don’t have all day.” 

Sky and Warriors tried to keep right on Time’s tail. They were led to the garden that Wild was currently finishing up at, lifting two baskets at a time to bring them into the house. 

“Apparently there’s been a critter terrorizing the garden,” He gestured to the broken fence at the top right corner of the plot. The wood looked to be chewed through and the metal wiring was twisted and turned in so many odd places. “Which is why I’m assigning the task to the both of you with replacing the fencing and setting a trap.” 

Warriors gawked a little. “And just what type of critter are we talking about?” 

Time shrugged his shoulders. “We’re not sure. It’s too fast for us to catch it.”

“So, it could be nocturnal,” Sky questioned. 

“Possibly.” The old man moved to lift a basket. “I’ll check back in a bit to see what you’ve done. Lunch should be ready soon so I would get to it.” 

The lads were left to their own devices, glancing at each other nervously. With a hard swallow, they got to work. 

Tearing and clearing while being careful not to tear up the garden itself. Sky took care of trapping the critter while Warriors replaced the fence. This type was much stronger than the last as it held security that any other critter couldn’t get through. Sky had taken notice of the medium sized hole that sat off the side a bit. 

The trap was a simple and small cage; it was prepped with some bait and set up just a couple feet from the hole. Later tonight they would check back and see if it was caught.  _ You won't get away this easily. _ Sky thought. He hid the trap with materials that made it blend in the environment of various twigs and leaves and vines, wrapped around the metal frame. When he stepped back, needless to say he was rather proud of his work. 

Then he moved to helping Warriors finish the fencing, closing off the last section. 

“You think Time will be proud?” That smirk only boosted Warriors’s ego. “After all it was handled wonderfully by myself!” 

Sky could only roll his eyes and shake his head in disappointment.  _ Hylia help me. _

There was a shout that signaled lunch was ready. All of the weary heroes trudged towards the house, stomach’s growling in anticipation. Malon’s cooking was something that Time always hyped up and Farore did the others agree. They all enjoyed Wild’s cooking but it was Malon’s that took the cake. Her stews and soups were always so savory and her cakes and pastries were just the right amount of sweet. However, it was her pumpkin pie that made Twilight melt. He was not one for sweets but a slice of that always hit the spot. 

.

Time checked on the new fencing and found that he was rather pleased with the job. Now the main goal was to catch that critter.

They were able to relax during the downtime but Sky, Warriors and Time went back and found a brown and furry little creature in the cage. It stood wide eyed in the middle of it, shaking slightly. Poor thing. 

“A little frightened are you?” Time said as if the animal could respond. “I think this little guy has learned his lesson. What do you think boys?” 

“I say he has.” Warriors agreed. “What are you gonna do with it?” 

“I’ll let the father-in-law take care of it. The old man couldn’t harm a cucco at all let alone this.” He handed the cage to the captain. “He likes to stop by the stables when he gets home, go ahead and take it there.” 

Time knew his father-in-law too well. The little critter would be released knowing him not having the back bone to actually harm it. 

As the hours passed the heroes finished their chores and made a plan to head into Castle Town during their duties the next day to gather anything that was still needed. At night, while the couple were asleep the heroes down below were whispering and talking amongst each other. 

It was only a matter of time until then.

Warriors confirmed with the guests that he had come which was the main thing they were worried about. Various pictograph albums were kept and the boys took a look through them. They noticed Time and Malon through the years, watching as he grew from boy to man. His happiness was a factor watching as the smile faded through his teenage years but ever so slowly did it come back. 

All because of her. 

Their marital pictographs were there too. Both dressed in white and standing on the shores of Lake Hylia joined together hand in hand. Other featured them in passionate and romantic moments, a kiss here, a gentle hold there, and the loving look that was both in their eyes as they gazed at each other. It warmed Sky’s heart to see it. 

Warriors took notice of the guests that stood on either side of them in the group shot. Everyone beaming with pride as the Hero of Time had taken a wife. He was so happy on that day all those years ago. 

Now they all had gotten a general idea on what their wedding was like. Simple yet elegant, like the couple they are now. Simply folk living a simple life. 

Come the next day it was the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, then get to work. 

Each of the heroes made a trip in two to Castle Town only going when Malon or Time wasn’t looking. 

And thankfully? They were not spotted at all during the entire time.

~~~~

“Keep them distracted,” Twilight said as he glanced behind him. 

Early evening had finally fallen and everything was being set up. 

Lanterns were the one thing that made this special. The glow of the lanterns provided a softness against the setting sun as the sun held a beautiful gradient of inky black to shades of gold, royal purples, reds, and yellows. If anything, it looked like the horizon held a blazing inferno. 

All of the heroes were thankful that Time and Malon were in the house as a set of figures began to walk through the entrance. A goron, a zora, a gerudo and a girl with forest green hair. They were guided to the pasture and greeted with a series of smiles. Warriors however froze slightly as he laid eyes upon the goron and zora. He wasn’t sure if he should be shocked because a strong wave of nostalgia hit him like a sudden pour of rain. Would they recognize him? Maybe he should greet them? He wasn’t sure. A conflict was raging like a storm and the resolve was nowhere in sight. But… he shoved all of those thoughts away. This day was about Time and Malon, not himself. 

The guests were guided to the pasture where a massive bonfire was set up. It was planned to be lit towards the end of the celebration where everyone could wind down and relax. The last few people to show were a few of the gorons and zoras and gerudos that Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru brought along. 

Wild had a variety of dishes laid out on a few tables that were set up just along the fencing of the pasture. He tried to keep it organized by types between vegetarian and dishes with a meat base. The smells of everything made everyone’s stomachs growl and their mouths water. The champion was really proud of his work. 

Four -no wait, well yes- had split and was now four separate individuals. Green and Blue were putting together the final touches while Red and Vio were heading into the house to fetch the couple of the hour. Zelda and Impa were the last to arrive, gracing the event with such warm and heartfelt smiles. The heroes could tell that welcoming was wanted because each of the guests shared a hug and smile. 

It warmed Twilight’s heart greatly to see everyone getting along and that the festivities were what brought everyone together. 

“They’re here!” 

Time and Malon were blindfolded and led by Vio and Red. Twilight let out a slight laugh as he heard the protests and questions.  _ Calm down old man, _ He thought. 

Then as the couple was placed just a ways into the pasture, the blindfolds were removed and everyone shouted simultaneously:

“Happy anniversary!” 

Everywhere they saw were smiles and applause. Malon teared up with a gasp while Time could only gawk and glance between the boys and the guests. Twilight and the other seven heroes approached the old man. He pulled them all into a tight hug tearing up at the thoughtful and wonderful gesture that they worked so hard to accomplish. 

“This was all my idea,” Twilight admitted. 

“We wanted to show the same hospitality that you and Miss Malon have shown us,” Sky added with a smile. “All of us are thankful.” 

There was a series of agreements with a consecutive nod. 

“No words can describe just how grateful I am for you boys,” Time said. “This went beyond anything I ever expected from any of you and I’m…” 

“Speechless?” Warriors laughed. 

“For a lack of a better term, yes.” 

It was then Malon’s turn to thank the eight heroes through tears and laughs and sobs, she expressed her gratefulness in her own way. Time had laid eyes on Zelda and felt a soft atmosphere hover over them. Both of them had taken down Ganondorf with the help of the sages and each of them carried their own memory of the Imprisoning War. 

It was all because a gerudan man let greed take over, letting the power consume him until it was his untimely downfall. Watching his tower crumble to the ground was the most satisfying thing that Time and Zelda both witnessed because it was over, it was finally over. 

The celebration was moved into a full swing. Everyone was laughing and talking and feasting. Legend, Sky, and Four had struck up a buoyant tune creating a jubilant atmosphere and to provide a bit of background music. However, Time had a different idea on his mind. 

He began to whistle seven distinct notes, going in a short sequence before repeating them a second time. He could tell that Malon froze and shortly turned around, a look of reminiscence and memories clouding her eyes. Her mind was drifting back to the night of their wedding when they sang that song together. 

Once more he whistled the same sequence before breaking into lyrics:

**_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas_ **

**_With ne’er a fear of drowning_ **

**_And gladly ride the waves of life_ **

He brushed her hair behind her ear as he moved to press a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

**_If you will marry me_ **

**_No scorching sun_ **

**_Nor freezing cold_ **

**_Will stop me on my journey_ **

**_If you will promise me your heart_ **

With a smile Malon angled her head to press a full kiss to his lips. 

**_And love me for eternity_ **

She cupped his cheek and took the other one in her grasp lacing her fingers with his.

**_My dearest one, my darling dear_ **

**_Your mighty words astound me_ **

**_But I’ve no need of mighty deeds_ **

**_When I feel your arms around me_ **

Time broke them into dance, the one that they danced at their reception. He started slowly to lead her on and she followed his steps, remembering from that wonderful day. 

**_But I would bring you rings of gold_ **

**_I’d even sing you poetry_ **

**_And I would keep you from all harm_ **

**_If you would stay beside me_ **

All he can see is her in that gorgeous dress of white with dashes of intricate silver woven into the threads. When the sunlight hit it just right, she looked like the prettiest diamond in a display case. It was the white roses in the flower crown she wore that accented her bright red hair. It was now years since that day and he ached to go back to relive it all again. 

**_I have no use for rings of gold_ **

**_I care not for you poetry_ **

**_I only want your hand to hold_ **

**_I only want you near me_ **

Hylia their voices were so in sync with each other. His baritone and her soprano combined into a harmony that was like no other. It was like angelic voices that fell from the heavens. Time spun her around so that her back was pressed to his front, her arms crossed across her chest while they held each other’s hands as they swayed in time. Their smiles were genuine.  _ Truly _ genuine and Twilight, Warriors, Wild, Sky and everyone else felt this rush of joy, almost like an adrenaline rush. And it was addicting. 

Together they sang the last bit. 

**_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold_ **

**_For the dancing and the dreaming_ **

**_Through all life’s sorrows and delights_ **

**_I’ll keep your laugh inside me_ **

**_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas_ **

**_With ne’er a fear of drowning_ **

**_And gladly ride the waves of life_ **

**_If you will marry me!_ **

They ended in a deep dip as Time and Malong gazed longingly and lovingly into each other's eyes. There was a round of applause and a series of whistles and cheers. Sky had tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. Watching that sweet and gentle moment unfold made him ache and yearn for his Zelda and he anxiously awaited the day he would see her again. 

The couple rose to stand and gave a slight bow to everyone that watched the spectacle. 

Link and Malon had made a vow to re-enact the moment every year on their anniversary and they’ve stuck to it ever since. 

Because their marriage is a refined sense of love and happiness that completes them. 

The bonfire was lit and everyone gathered around to enjoy precious memories and reminisce about the good times. The party went on into the wee hours of the morning, the guests leaving with a thank you because their presence at this was the greatest gift of all. 

And come morning, everything was taken care of while husband and wife slept the most peaceful, dreamless sleep they had in so long. 

Even through the trials and tribulations of the past, Link found the groundment and happiness he deserved in Malon because she is his partner on the waves of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was used rightfully belongs to Dreamworks, but the version I used is down below!
> 
> [For the Dancing and the Dreaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U)


End file.
